


羁绊 4

by Mcmofly



Series: 羁绊 [2]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly





	羁绊 4

那天晚上两个人在床上瞎折腾了很久，最后也算是坦诚相见，拥有对方了，但是还不是很彻底。完了之后我们在网上搜到底该怎么做，什么样的方法，怎么样的姿势，但看着还挺麻烦。酒店里只有套套，我们其他什么工具都没有，就草草作罢轮番去洗澡了。

洗完澡我才觉得那种尴尬弥漫了整个房间，刚才因为两个人情欲高涨也没有觉得哪儿不对劲儿，现在……

两个男人帮对方解决了生理需求，然后我还跟他表白了？肖战把我当了一个月左右的弟弟，现在却跟所谓弟弟睡了？就算今天这样不算是睡吧，我觉得以后也会睡的，不然他在那儿查得这么起劲干什么呢对吧？

总之今晚对我来说，在暗恋的路上，有了质一般的飞跃。

“王一博，你喜欢我什么？”肖战是后洗的，裹了一条浴巾在腰上，露出性感的腹毛。这个哥哥，又来勾引我了。我打开了电视，调到CCTV5转移注意力，一边想着该怎么跟他说。我关注你一年了？我对你一见钟情？我也不知道我喜欢你什么？

“嗯？蓝二公子？说说看呗。”他上了床在我旁边躺下，托腮看着我，却叫着别人的名字。

“别叫我这个，我叫王一博。”我纠正他。

“好好好，王一博？一博弟弟？为什么喜欢肖战哥哥啊？说说呗？”

“因为你……长得好看。”我想了想给了他一个答案，非需要一个答案的话，这个也算吧。毕竟一见钟情钟得可不就是脸么？至于要说真的喜欢上一个人是为什么……不知道你们有没有过非常想要的东西，限量款的那种。一年前就想买的限量款，因为没有很好的契机买不到，却突然在一年后送到你面前了，你不会欣喜若狂加倍珍惜吗，我当时大概就是那种感觉吧。

肖战笑了，眼中有我看不懂的东西，反正不是开心。

“好看的……也不止我一个人啊。”

一百个人有一百种审美，但是我的审美就只有你一人。

“反正我就觉得你好看，没人比你好看了。”我小声嘀咕的，没说太大声，也不知道他听没听到。

当时没有读懂他眼中的东西，在后来我才知道，那是他的逆鳞。

正常表白完了就是在一起确定关系腻腻歪歪的，我们两个是表白之后睡了一觉他就飞长沙录节目去了，临走前我又教了一遍他要用的舞蹈动作，感觉自己不像男朋友倒像舞蹈老师。这么想起来，好像他的确没有说过或者表示过喜欢我呢，而我却在那天之后自己沉沦了。

等肖战录完大本营回来，我又跑萧山录101，录完101飞长沙录天天向上，等我忙完一圈回来我们差不多有一个礼拜没照面了。他当时也还有一个剧早早就已经签下的，却跟和陈情令撞一块开拍了，还好戏份不多，但两个剧组轮着轧戏，有时候在剧组也不一定看得到他。

再次见面已经是13号了，不过当天我没有几场戏，因为第二天还要去萧山录节目，我早早就收工了。我有很多话想跟他讲，就在片场外面的车子里等他，给他发了微信，却一直都没有回我，最后助理再三催促下，我才离开横店。心里很烦，那次的录制也一直黑着脸，对学员们也格外严格，我发现，他开始影响我的情绪了。

回来之后我心里是对他不满的，因为我13号晚的那条微信，他到15号都没有回我，我来来回回刷新着微信界面等着开工，肖战来了。

他的化妆桌和我的化妆桌是挨着的，来了之后拎了一个袋子放到我桌上，说：“王一博小朋友的早餐。”

大清早上妆发，大家都忙进忙出的，我忍不住小声质问他：“前天微信为什么没回我？”

“前天？”他一脸思考状，突然啊了一下，说：“那天不是母亲节吗？我收工和我妈妈视频忘记了。”

行吧，孝敬是好事，那，我原谅他吧。在爱情面前，人好像渐渐会变卑微。

那天晚上是我们第一次真正发生关系，他把该用到的全都买了一个遍。然后清洁，扩张，进入我的身体。那次是我最酣畅淋漓的一次做爱，像毒品似的，侵入骨髓，堕落上瘾。果然，在他很棒这方面，也包括做爱。我们身体就好像是为了对方而存在的，他循循善诱，我心领神会，无比默契。

虽然刚开始的时候，我痛得差点要把嘴唇都咬破，但是适应了之后，他刷新了我对做爱的认知，他一次一次撞击我时带来的快感，那才是真正的欲仙欲死销魂慑魄。原来被喜欢的人填满，不止心理上满足，生理上比心理上更甚。

在他第不知道多少次颤抖地射进我的身体之后，终于软瘫在我身上，抱着我没了力气却舍不得从我体内撤出来，嘴里喃喃：“王一博，我觉得以后我都不想再草别人了。”这样最好了，不是吗？

第二天我们两个顶了四个黑眼圈让化妆师遮，还被问：“战哥小博，你们是不是昨晚游戏玩太晚了？”“以后可不要这么熬夜，遮厚了影响上镜效果。”

他在旁边用绵长的尾音说：“知道啦~雅姐~麻烦雅姐啦~”

我特别讨厌他用这样的语调跟别人说话，我干咳了一下，旁边的人也及时停止了这种骚断腰的行为，安安静静地坐着化妆。

幸好那天全是文戏，不然我这个腰可能会断掉，我猜他也没好到哪里去，因为他弄得我今天的屁股都是麻的，上厕所都是一大挑战。

今天我们难得的没有闹腾着追来跑去——也跑不动，而是坐下来看我推荐给他的视频——赛车。

前阵子第一次参加比赛，因为车子出了问题中途退出了逐冠，原本志在必得的冠军双手奉送给别人，是我心里的结。我这段在拍戏录节目的时间不能碰车，就多看看视频学理论，顺便把我喜欢的东西安利给我喜欢的人。

闷热的摄影棚里，我们两个就这么穿着厚重的戏服拿着小风扇，坐在一起靠看视频打发一整天的候场时间。时光要是能停在那一刻该有多好，我以为他很爱我，而他也做得滴水不漏。


End file.
